Mecha Frieza: Rewritten
by OGDeity
Summary: Ever thought that Mecha Frieza and his father, King Cold was wasted potential? Well this changes that!


Have you ever thought that Mecha Frieza and King Cold was a wasted potential? Well this changes that.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

After Goku defeated Frieza on Namek, he crash landed on the planet Yardrat and stays there to train for a year. When he returns to Earth, A mysterious man approaches him. The man tells him he is named Trunks and was from the Future. Trunks tells Goku that in the future, Goku died of a Heart Attack and without him, 2 Androids took over the world and killed his friends. Trunks also says he was a Saiyan and the son of Vegeta and Bulma and that he could also turn Super Saiyan. Goku and Trunks both turn Super Saiyan and spar for a while. Trunks than leaves the Past but not before giving Goku medicine. Goku returns to his friends and family and tells them what Trunks told him. The Z Fighters then train 3 years to prepare for the Androids and Vegeta leaves the planet to try and become a Super Saiyan like Goku but just a few months before the Androids were said to attack, Frieza arrives to Earth for revenge against Goku.

Power Levels:

Trunks: 5,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks: 250,000,000

Goku: 6,000,000

Super Saiyan Goku: 300,000,000

2: Frieza

After being defeated by Goku, Frieza's lifeless body roamed space until his father, King Cold finds him and repairs him. Frieza wakes up and tells his father that he is going to Earth to get revenge on Goku for defeating him but before they went to Earth, Frieza wanted to train so he was able to kill Goku with ease.

Power Levels:

King Cold: 125,000,000

Frieza 1%: 2,400,000

* * *

Chapter 3: The Revenge of Frieza

Goku is training with Piccolo and his son Gohan when they all sense a huge amount of energy. They all think it's the Androids so the Z Fighters head to the power source but Goku notices the energy is very familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. There, they see a spaceship. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin recognize the ship and realize it's Frieza. They see Frieza exit with his father. During Frieza's training, Frieza learned how to sense energy so he was able to sense the Z Fighters energy as well and sends his soldiers to attack them.

Power Levels:

Krillin: 2,700,000

Gohan: 15,000,000

Goku: 30,000,000

Piccolo (Weights): 360,000,000

Yamcha: 2,200,000

Tien: 3,000,000

Frieza Soldier: 5000-15,000

* * *

Chapter 4: Goku vs Frieza

The soldiers attack them all and die within seconds. Goku approaches Frieza.

Yamcha: Those guys were as strong as Nappa and Vegeta back when they first arrived here.

Tien: Yeah, it's amazing how much stronger we've gotten.

Frieza: Long time no see, monkey, I've gotten much more powerful than when we've last met and I've even picked up a few tricks of my own.This time, I will kill you Goku.

Goku: Don't you ever learn your lesson?

Frieza powers up to 50% and Goku turns into his Super Saiyan form.

Goku: Sorry Frieza but this ends right here, right now.

Goku and Frieza clash fists and fight once more.

Power Levels:

Super Saiyan Goku (Suppressed): 1,200,000,000

Frieza 50%: 1,000,000,000

* * *

Chapter 5: King Cold

While Frieza and Goku are fighting 1 on 1, King Cold approaches the rest of the Z Fighters.

King Cold: While my son kills that filthy monkey, I think I'll kill you insects to keep myself entertained.

King Cold fights all 5 of the other Z Fighters, Piccolo takes off his weights, Gohan, Yamcha, and Tien also goes to full power, and Krillin notices that King Cold looks very similar to Frieza's second form and starts getting flashbacks to being Impaled by Frieza on Namek which makes him very nervous. King Cold easily defeats Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha and fights Piccolo and Gohan.

Cold: You two are much stronger than I thought, I guess I'll have to go all out to beat you two.

Piccolo: Gohan, don't let your guard down for even a second

Gohan: Got it Mr. Piccolo

Power Levels:

King Cold (Suppressed): 100,000,000

Krillin (Nervous): 2,100,000

Piccolo (Suppressed): 380,000,000

Tien (Serious): 4,500,000

Yamcha (Serious): 3,500,000

King Cold: 200,000,000

* * *

Chapter 6: Mysterious Weakness

Goku and Frieza both go to full power and fight. Despite doing well and dodging most of Frieza's attacks, Goku's energy and speed is dropping and doesn't know why. Frieza manages to beat Goku easily after that. Frieza puts his foot on Goku.

Frieza: What's wrong monkey? Given up already?

(Goku reverts back to his base form and Piccolo and Gohan watch)

King Cold: Looks like the monkey's time is at an end!

Frieza: I'm gonna end this real quick. Don't worry, you'll be seeing your friends in hell very soon!

Frieza charges up his Death Beam but before he drills it through Goku's head, Frieza gets kicked in the face. Frieza looks and sees Vegeta

Vegeta: Once I heard you were brought back from the dead Frieza, I hurried here. Looks like I arrived just in time.

Frieza: Vegeta! You must be in a hurry to die by coming here!

Vegeta laughs

Vegeta: Sorry Frieza, but if anyone's going to kill Kakarot, it's going to be me. One more thing Frieza. I want you to know something, Kakarot isn't the only one to become a Super Saiyan, Frieza. During my intense training, I have reached the Super Saiyan form!

Frieza looks shocked for a second but than laughs it off.

Frieza: Hahahaha! You know I hate such jokes Vegeta.

Vegeta smirks,

Vegeta: See for yourself!

Vegeta starts powering up and the ground starts to shake. Vegeta's hair changes color and King Cold notices. Vegeta screams and has a Golden Aura around him, His turns a golden blonde color and his eyes are blue. Vegeta became a Super Saiyan.

Frieza's becomes shocked again but quickly changes his tune.

Frieza: So I see you weren't making it up, that'll make killing you much more entertaining!

Power Levels:

Goku (Full Power): 1,500,000,000

Frieza 100%: 2,000,000,000

SSJ Goku (Weak): 392,500,000

Goku (Weak): 15,700,000

Frieza (Slightly Strained): 1,800,000,000

Vegeta: 30,100,000

Super Saiyan Vegeta: 1,505,000,000

* * *

Chapter 7: Vegeta and Frieza

Vegeta: Time to have the fight I've always been longing for.

Frieza: And time to have the fight I was expecting back in Namek.

Frieza and Vegeta both get attacks in and hurts the other but Frieza falls behind.

Vegeta: Looks like you're past your peak Frieza! Your energy is dropping rapidly, you don't have long to live.

Angry, Frieza who shoots Vegeta with a Death Beam but misses.

Vegeta: So long Frieza, Big Bang Attack!

Vegeta kills Frieza and Krillin gives Goku and everyone else a Senzu Bean while Piccolo and Gohan fight King Cold.

Krillin: Goku! Are you alright?

Goku: Yeah Krillin, but I don't know why I got so weak when I was fighting Frieza. But I'm better now!

Piccolo: Looks like this is the end of the road. Friezas dead and I'm easily overpowering you and I'm not even using my full strength yet.

Cold laughs maniacally at Piccolo

King Cold: You think you have won the battle Namekian? Tell me, who do I look like?

Piccolo: You look like Frieza when he was in his second form.

Cold: That's right! Now time to show you a power even a god would be frightened of!

King Cold starts charging up power and Piccolo and Gohan realizes what he is doing.

Piccolo: No way!

Gohan: It...It can't be...

King Cold's Appearance changes and looks like Frieza's 3rd Form, Piccolo becomes terrified

Piccolo: If he can transform into that, than that means...

King Cold transforms into his final form. He looks just like Frieza but he is much taller and much more intimidating.

Cold punches Piccolo in the gut and he instantly passes out

Power Levels:

Frieza (Strained): 1,450,000,000

3rd Form King Cold: 300,000,000

King Cold 10%: 3,500,000,000

Vegeta (Slight Zenkai): 32,500,000

Goku (Zenkai): 33,000,000

* * *

Chapter 8: The Mighty Cold

Gohan: Piccolo!

Gohan becomes enraged and attacks Cold with a Masenko at full power but it doesn't do anything.

Cold: Cute, You managed to scratch my face

Gohan: but I put everything I had in that attack.

Cold: Don't feel bad kid, Look on the bright side, You won't be alive to witness the death of your friends.

Cold shoots a death beam at Gohan but Goku deflects it. Goku and Vegeta go Super Saiyan and fight Cold.

Cold: Fine, I'll kill your kid later monkey.

King Cold sighs.

Cold: How usual of Frieza to start a problem and leave others of fixing it for him. I don't want to risk losing to you monkeys and I'll go all the way to full power just to kill you off quickly.

Piccolo gets up after eating the last Senzu Bean.

Piccolo: I know Goku and Vegeta will let him go to full power, it's in their Saiyan blood. They gotta think of something quickly if they want to win.

Power Levels:

Piccolo: 450,000,000

Super Saiyan Goku: 1,650,000,000

Super Saiyan Vegeta: 1,625,000,000

Gohan (Enraged): 50,000,000

* * *

Chapter 9: 100%

Cold reaches 100% and everyone is in awe of his true power.

Cold: Let me tell you something, My son Frieza is one of the most powerful beings in the universe but his full power has a major flaw. When at full power, his energy drops rapidly making him weaker by the second. This is why my eldest son Cooler is able to beat Frieza in a 1 on 1 fight, however I trained myself to be able to fight at 100% and not have to worry about my energy dropping. And this is why, gentlemen I'm the strongest being in the universe and I'll prove that fact by killing all of you monkeys and destroying this pathetic world!

Goku: I refuse to let you destroy the world I've sworn to protect!

Vegeta: and I refuse to be killed by the likes of you!

Vegeta and Goku both charge at Cold with all they got, but get dwarfed by Cold's immense power.

Piccolo: We need to help Goku and Vegeta if we want a chance of beating this bastard!

Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien attack Cold but instantly get taken down, similar to how the Z Fighters easily took down Frieza's soldiers.

Vegeta: Dammit! we don't stand a chance against this guy!

Goku: I can't use a Spirit Bomb to kill him, the world doesn't have enough power! Besides, I don't think he'd leave me alone for very long!Vegeta: So are you saying that were all dead?

Goku: I don't think so, I still have one more trick up my sleeve but I'm gonna need a minute to use it my technique.

Vegeta: Alright, fine! I'll hold him off.

Vegeta uses the rest of his power to hold off Cold but gets beaten until the rest of the Z Fighters help out Vegeta using the last of their energy. Everybody falls to Cold's huge power. A minute passes and Goku yells,

Goku: KAIOKEN TIMES 20!

Power Levels:

King Cold: 35,000,000,000

Z Fighters Combined: 500,000,000

Vegeta (Limit): 2,000,000,000

Goku (X20 Kaioken): 33,000,000,000

* * *

Chapter 10: Final Kamehameha

After Goku uses the Kaioken technique, Everyone seems shocked by Goku's huge power, even Cold took a step back.

Goku: I can only use the Kaioken for a while until my energy depletes, so let's end this with one last attack.

King Cold chuckles

Cold: As you wish I will use all my power to exterminate you and this pathetic planet!

Both Cold and Goku charge up their moves

Goku: Ka-me-ha-me

Cold: Time to perish along with this planet! Death Wave!!!

Goku: HAAAA!!!

Both blasts meet. The world is trembling by this power but Goku is falling behind.

Goku: I need more energy or Earth is done for!

Hearing this the Z-fighters give their energy to Goku but not Vegeta.

Gohan: Vegeta what are you waiting for? We need your energy to beat him!

Vegeta: I refuse to give my power to Kakarot!

The energy from everyone helps but Goku still doesn't have enough to kill Cold.

Goku: Vegeta! If I fail, we're all dead! Including you!

Vegeta starts getting frustrated but in the end, he's forced to swallow his pride and give his energy to Kakarot.

Vegeta: Fine, but don't think this changes anything Kakarot!

With Vegeta's power, Goku is able to take down Cold.

Goku: Hey King Cold! Take this!!!

Goku's Kamehameha overwhelms King Cold's Death Wave. King Cold gets hit by the blast killing him and destroying any trace of him but with his last breath, Cold yells,

Cold: NOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE! I CAN'T DIE!

Unable to sense Cold's energy anymore, everyone cheers and Goku collapses on the ground in exhaustion. It is finally over.

* * *

Epilogue:

After Cold's death, a reign of terror in the universe has finally come to an end. Everyone returns home to celebrate their victory and in a couple months, Goku finally heals up from his battle with Mecha Frieza and King Cold just in time for the Androids to finally arrive, but that is a story for another day.

**THE END**

Note: This story was written in two days and this was only a first draft. Let me know in the comments if you liked the story and if not, tell me what I should fix or do different.


End file.
